Fire in the heart : Ezio x OC one shot collection
by Seikashiro
Summary: Une collection de One Shots entre Ezio et mon OC (que vous pourriez remplacer par vous même si vous le souhaitez) tout fluffy et cotonneux ! Un petit autre Book que je vais remplir au fur et à mesure de mes envies donc les updates ne seront pas régulières désolée ! The requests are open !
1. Informations

Bienvenue dans ce recueil !

Je vais ici poster de nombreux One Shots qui auront pour la plus part une continuité (si ça arrive) entre mon OC (que je vais décrire plus tard) et Ezio Auditore da Firenze.  
J'accepte les requêtes de One Shots, sachez le. Dans chaque intro, je mettrais l'univers en premier et (R) a côté si c'est une requête de quelqu'un ou une suite d'un autre One Shot. Les catégories que je ferais de bon cœur sont :

**[Modern]** L'histoire à nos jours, on va dire que c'est le monde de Desmond si vous voulez.

**[Modern!AU]** Les combats assassins-templiers n'auront pas lieu, c'est chez nous, notre monde (ou les jeux Assassin's Creed n'existent pas évidemment)

**[Fantasy]** Magie et tout ce qui va avec, faites vous plaisir !

**[Time-travel]** Altaïr dans notre timeline ou inversement.

Et bien évidemment le normal, à savoir, le jeu donc pendant la troisième croisade où il n'y aura rien entre crochets.

**L = Ce symbole signifie qu'il y a un Lemon/Smut dans l'histoire ! attention !**

Passons à la description de l'OC, lisez la bien car ce sera elle que vous verrez dans tout les OS d'Ezio !

Line Scamander est une femme assez petite (environ 1m65) possédant une lisse chevelure brune coupé au dessus des épaules et des yeux de couleur vert.  
Elle est très fine et parait même frêle aux yeux des gens. Bien entendu, malgré sa finesse, elle possède quand même quelques formes.  
Line est d'origine anglaise et espagnole. Elle est très blanche, sa peau n'arrive pas à bronzer.  
C'est une très bonne artiste, elle chante et danse mais ne pratique pas d'autres activités physiques en tant que distraction. Line est aussi passionnée par la lecture, son temps de détente est consacré a la littérature.

Voila voila c'est le strict minimum à savoir pour mon OC ! Donc trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !


	2. Fame

**[Modern!AU] Fame**

Hello et bienvenue dans ce recueil ! voici un petit Modern!Au que j'ai mis un peu de temps a faire, je ne vais pas vous le cacher ^^'  
Je suis moyennement convaincue mais quand même assez pour vous le présenter !

1122 mots pour ce premier One Shot de ce recueil ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Line était très connue sur les réseaux sociaux, la brunette gérant un compte photo de était la photographe d'un groupe de freerunners de talent appelés "Assassins". La jeune femme étant leur photographe, elle et les membres du groupe étaient tous assez proches. Altaïr, Desmond, Ezio, Connor, Aveline, Edward, Arno, Jacob, Evie, Bayek, Aya, Kassandra et Alexios étaient les membres principaux mais aussi les plus proches de Line. Plusieurs fois, quelques membres se retrouvaient sur les vidéos de l'autre et inversement et c'était les vidéos les plus populaires.

Evidemment en vue de leurs nombreuses collaborations, les fans ont émis des théories concernant l'intégration de manière romantique aux Assassins.

Impossible pour Altaïr, Desmond, Connor, Edward, Arno, Bayek et Alexios car chacun sortaient avec quelqu'un et les fans préféraient la presque fraternité dont les hommes faisaient preuve avec la jeune fille. Jacob n'était pas intéressé par les filles, c'était évident et Line avait confirmé être hétéro dans l'une de ses stories Q&A.

Il restait bien Ezio dans la liste mais d'après les fans, Ezio était un sacré coureur de jupons, ce que Line détestait et donc qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

Cela va sans dire que les fans avaient faux.

* * *

Ezio et Line sortaient ensemble depuis presque 5 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant qu'ils étaient encore au lycée par le biais de leur ami en commun, Léonardo.  
Au départ, Line ne supportait pas l'Italien. Son comportement de Don Juan la repoussait grandement alors que lui essayait tant bien que mal de la séduire. De fil en aiguille, Ezio qui voulait seulement séduire la brunette finit par tomber amoureux d'elle et tenta sérieusement de sortir avec elle, abandonnant même toute idée de vouloir flirter avec d'autres filles. Voyant son honnêteté, Line lui donna une chance. Voila ou ils en sont : amoureux, heureux et fiancés.

Les Assassins ne voyaient pas pourquoi leur couple était dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Alors un soir où tout le groupe s'était réuni dans chez Ezio, Jacob posa la question à la brunette. Cette dernière qui était assise à coté de son fiancé haussa juste les épaules et s'appuya contre lui.

" Pour être honnête on y pense pas trop... C'est pas nécessaire donc bon, je dis rien. "

Jacob lança un simple "Ah d'accord " et retourna auprès de Desmond qui se chargeait des boissons.

Line se mit à bailler et à se blottir un peu plus contre Ezio qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Fatiguée _mio amore_ ?

\- Ouais, j'ai fait du skate toute la journée puis j'ai bossé sur le montage d'une vidéo avant de vous rejoindre. "

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

" Tu devrais prendre plus de repos.

\- Ouais mais j'avais envie de finir ce montage tu vois, il manquait quelques trucs et c'était fini.

\- Alors tu peux prendre du repos demain.

\- Je pense ouais. Ça me fera du bien de dormir un peu je pense, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire demain pour bien prendre du repos ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner _mia cara_... Chocolat devant Harry Potter ou Les Animaux Fantastiques bien enroulés dans les couvertures.

\- Tu me connais tellement par cœur.

\- Au bout de 5 ans c'est facile de te connaître _mio amore_. Le cas contraire serait inquiétant."

Line rit doucement avant d'embrasser doucement son fiancé, persuadée que personne ne les regardait.

Aucun des deux n'avaient vus Desmond et Jacob s'éloigner avec un sourire narquois, téléphone à la main.

* * *

Line se réveilla au son de son téléphone assailli par les notifications. Elle remarqua que c'était Desmond qui l'avait tagué sur une nouvelle publication. La brunette allait déverrouiller son téléphone quand une paire de bras musclés entourèrent sa taille. Elle sentit une tête se poser contre son omoplate.

" _Buongiorno_ Line...

\- _Hola_ Ezio, bien dormi ?

\- Comme un Loir, répondit-il en baillant, et toi ?

\- Pareil. Regarde, Des a posté une photo.

\- C'est rare ça. Tu l'as regardé ?

\- Nope. J'allais le faire mais tu t'es réveillé avant.

\- _Va bene_, je peux voir aussi ? "

Line hocha simplement la tête et déverrouilla le téléphone.

Elle se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds.

C'était une photo d'elle et Ezio entrain de s'embrasser.

La brunette commença à lire la légende de la photo et quelques commentaires.

**desmond_the_assassin** : Voila pour vous la vérité les fans ! Notre chère photographe est en couple avec ezio_assassino ! le voile mystérieux sur "la vie amoureuse de Line " est enfin levé ! "

**jacob_the_assassin_UK** : T'as de l'audace de faire ça bro, Line voudra te tuer lol

**bayek_alqatil** : desmond_the_assassin ne compte pas sur nous pour t'aider

**alexios_** **o_dolofonos** : altair_ alqatil arno_lassassin sont d'accord avec toi bayek_alqatil RIP Des.

**aya_alqatil** : même si tu vas mourir bientôt, les filles et moi on te félicite pour cette belle photo desmon_the_assassin

**desmond_the_assassin** : jacob_the_assassin_UK bayek_alqatil alexios_ o_dolofonos aya_alqatil arrêtez de dire que je vais mourir svp j'commence à avoir peur :(

Son propre compte était assailli de messages. Entre les "C'est vrai que t'es avec Ezio ? " et les "OMG TROP CONTENT(E)", Line ne put que soupirer.

" N'empêche, c'est vrai que la photo était réussie. T'es trop mignonne Line.

\- Arrête Ezio...

\- C'est vrai_ mia cara_, répondit le jeune homme, mais sinon, comment on fait pour ça ? "

Line réfléchit un instant avant d'aller sur son application galerie. Elle regarda les photos qu'elle avait prises en compagnie d'Ezio. Ce dernier comprit ce que la brunette voulait faire et l'aida à choisir une photo. Leur choix se porta sur une photo ou Ezio avait la tête posé sur celle de Line et l'enlaçait par derrière à DisneyLand. Le couple arborait un sourire rayonnant de bonheur et d'amour. C'était la photo parfaite.

La jeune femme posta la photo en écrivant dans la légende :

slidingline : desmond_the_assassin vous a dévoilé le plus grand mystère de ma vie de couple ; oui, je sors avec ezio_assassino depuis à peu près 5 ans et nous sommes fiancés ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous l'avoir dit les amis :( en tout cas, Desmond mange tes morts.

**desmond_the_assassin** : slidingline pas très sympa ça

**ezio_assassino** : tu l'as cherché desmond_the_assassin je vais pas retenir mia cara, tu seras tout seul :)

En voyant la réponse, Line ne put s'empecher de regarder Ezio qui tenait son téléphone dans sa main droite (l'autre toujours autour de la taille de Line) avec un sourire narquois.

" Comment je vais me venger de Desmond ?

\- Demande ça toi plus tard, je veux retourner au lit moi.

\- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid hors des couvertures, fit elle en se frottant les bras. "

Ezio se rallongea et ouvrit grand les bras.

"Allez viens là _mio amore_. "

La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse de son fiancé qui l'enlaça en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

"_Te quiero_ Ezio.

\- _Te amo_ Line. "

* * *

_Mio amore : Mon amour_

_Mia cara : Ma chérie_

_Va bene : D'accord/OK_

_Te quiero/Te amo : Je t'aime_


	3. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

Hello tout le monde ! ça faisait longtemps dit donc.  
Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un petit OS chez Ezio cette fois, oui j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration avec Altaïr je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^' en tout cas, je vous fait part de cet OS de 969 mots !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce qu'Ezio adorait par-dessus tout, c'était les câlins.

Mais surtout les câlins de son actuel amour, Line Scamander.

Il avait rencontré cette dernière à Monteriggioni. Sa famille faisait partie des rare résidents de la ville quand il était arrivé pour la première fois. Il l'avait croisé au détour d'un croisement quand il allait refaire le plein de remèdes. La jeune femme s'était heurtée à lui et était tombée en arrière. Fidèle à lui-même, le jeune Assassin tenta de l'aider et d'essayer de la séduire et lui lançant des regards suggestifs.

La brunette se releva seule en lui faisant un regard noir et avait fait demi-tour sans un mot.

C'était Ezio qui était charmé.

Pendant plusieurs mois, le jeune homme tenta de la courtiser comme un bon noble entre deux entraînements. Line, qui avait compris son intention, continua de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il la sauve de bandits quand elle se baladait hors des murs de Monteriggioni. En voyant qu'Ezio ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, la jeune femme s'ouvrit à lui et commencèrent à se fréquenter et devinrent de bons amis.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ezio apprit que Line avait du mal avec les hommes car ses relations passées étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants qui la firent presque abandonner l'idée d'un amour possible.

Le jeune Assassin n'abandonna pas pour autant.

Au fil des mois, Line avait fini par tomber amoureuse d'Ezio. Sa bienveillance et son honnêteté l'avait atteinte. Line s'était donc confessée auprès de lui un an après leur rencontre, ils entretiennent maintenant une liaison amoureuse qu'Ezio ne voulait pas laisser tomber, surtout pas après Cristina.

* * *

Ce qu'avait remarqué Line, c'était que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ezio ne pouvait s'empêcher de la câliner. Il l'avait prévenue quand ils se sont mis ensemble, le fait qu'Ezio la câlinerait beaucoup. Non pas que ça la dérangeait, au contraire, elle adorait quand son amant la câlinait. Elle se sentait aimé, pas comme ceux d'avant qui juste aimaient la présenter à leurs amis comme un trophée. La brunette avait vu qu'Ezio câlinait Claudia de temps en temps, mais elle savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière. Il prenait dans ses bras seulement les personnes qui étaient très proche de lui, notamment sa famille, et elle bien entendu. Mais à chaque fois, il avait cette expression de contentement quand il faisait ce geste affectif, comme si un poids se libérait de ses épaules.

Line voulait savoir, elle était curieuse et puis… elle voulait soutenir l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son possible, lui-même le faisait quand elle se sentait mal.

* * *

Line et Ezio étaient à l'extérieur de Monteriggioni. Ce dernier voulait profiter de son jour de repos avec un déjeuner en plein air en compagnie de sa belle. Ils avaient amenés une simple nappe et un panier repas que les servantes de la Villa Auditore avaient soigneusement préparés pour eux. Le couple s'était installé à l'ombre d'un arbre et savourèrent leur déjeuner tranquillement.

"Line ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ou pourrait juste… s'allonger et se câliner un peu ?"

C'est la première fois qu'Ezio semblait si timide à l'idée de demander un câlin à la brunette. Cette dernière hocha néanmoins la tête et s'allongea, faisant signe à l'Assassin de la rejoindre.

Avec une certaine joie non dissimulée, le jeune homme entoura rapidement la taille de sa bien-aimée de ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, humant son odeur. Line au départ était gênée de voir que le brun avait posé sa tête contre ses seins mais se relaxa rapidement, profitant juste de la proximité. Elle caressa distraitement la chevelure soyeuse d'Ezio.

"Dis moi Ezio, pourquoi aimes-tu autant les câlins, demanda Line, j'ai toujours l'impression que ça te fait quelque chose quand tu le fais donc…

\- En effet _mio amore_.

\- Je… si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais…"

Ezio se blottit encore plus contre Line.

"Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça… Je ne veux juste pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

\- Je t'écouterais autant que tu veux Ezio, tu fais pareil pour moi, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. On se soutient dans un couple non ?

\- Tu as raison. "

Ezio soupira.

"On va dire que câliner les gens me permet d'oublier un peu tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an… tu sais la pendaison de mon père et de mes frères.

\- Oui. Ça a du être très douloureux.

\- Ça l'est toujours _mia bella_, fit l'Assassin en soupirant. Mais grâce à ce contact affectueux, je retrouve un peu l'amour et l'affection qui s'en était allé avec leur mort…

\- Ezio…"

Le jeune Assassin serra un peu plus Line contre lui. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses tremblements. Line lui caressa doucement le dos, puis sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cou.

Une larme. Suivie d'une autre. Puis une autre.

Ezio pleurait légèrement et Line paniquait.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait revivre ces souvenirs douloureux Ezio, fit-elle très vite. Je ne voulais pas-

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser _mia cara_, ça va mieux en ce moment, je te le promets. Depuis que tu es avec moi, mes blessures se referment peu à peu. Ton contact et ta bonté ont été comme un baume pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais cette trahison qui a coûté la vie de la famille, mais avec toi, je suis certain que je ne sombrerais pas dans la folie. C'est pour ça que je te câline autant, plus que Claudia ou ma mère. Tu es le rocher qui tient ma sanité en place. C'est mon amour pour toi qui me pousse à revenir vers toi sain et sauf. "

Ezio releva sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Line. Son visage avait encore quelques traces de larmes, mais maintenant, il avait un grand sourire et ses yeux manifestaient un amour si fort que Line allait fondre sur place.

"_Ti amo Line, amore mio. Grazie per essere qui per me_. "

Line l'embrassa tendrement.

"_Tú también Ezio. Gracias por estar aqui para mi._ _Yo también te quiero mi amor._ "

* * *

_mia bella : ma belle_

_mia cara : ma chérie_

_Ti amo Line, amore mio. Grazie per essere qui per me_._ : Je t'aime Line, mon amour. Merci d'être la pour moi._

_Tú también Ezio, gracias por estar aqui para mi._ _Yo también te quiero mi amor. : Toi aussi Ezio, merci d'être la pour moi. Je t'aime aussi mon amour._


	4. Train

**[Modern!AU] Train**

Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens, ça faisait longtemps !

Et oui, j'ai du mal à écrire sur Ezio. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai que de l'inspiration concernant Altaïr en ce moment ! *cri*

Mais quand même, j'ai de petites situations comme ça qui me viennent, ou qui sont inspirés de situations réelles. M'enfin, j'écris beaucoup moins sur Ezio qu'Altaïr et contrairement à certains, je préfère Altaïr à Ezio, je ne sais même pas pourquoi lol

Bref, voila 477 mots pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le train.

Vraiment une merveilleuse invention qui permettait d'aller d'un un point A à un point B sans problèmes. Enfin la plus part du temps.

Généralement les gens dans le train vous ignorent, discutent ou apprécient la compagnie de leur compagnon de voyage. Et c'était exactement ce que Line faisait.

Ezio et elle étaient allés au cinéma et rentraient chez eux, l'Italien voulant absolument voir un film et souhaitait passer du temps avec sa petite-amie. Ils avaient passés une bonne journée et le train n'était pas très rempli pour une fois. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer tranquillement, même si la perspective d'être collé l'un à l'autre ne dérangeait absolument pas le couple en cas de train trop rempli (Même si Ezio détestait que des inconnus se collent justement à Line à cause de ce problème).

Du coup, Line était assise à côté de son petit-ami, regardant distraitement son téléphone tandis qu'Ezio regardait le paysage. Il leur restait environ 20 minutes avant leur arrêt. Le train s'était arrêté et deux jeunes femmes de l'âge de Line s'assirent devant eux. L'une était blonde et l'autre brune et portaient des vêtements aussi à la mode que révélateurs. Elles lançaient des regards aguicheurs à Ezio qui les ignoraient royalement. Voyant que le bel homme ne leur adressaient aucun regard, les deux se mirent à relooker Line de haut en bas. Elles se mirent à ricaner et à chuchoter dans l'oreille de l'autre tout en regardant les habits de la petite brune.

Line pensa à ce qu'elle portait. La brunette avait mis un simple jean noir avec des Converses et le Sweat-shirt blanc d'Ezio. Elle n'avait pas de sac avec elle et n'avais pas mis de maquillage. En clair, elle avait juste un look décontracté pour une sortie simple. Certes, cela faisait très masculin comme manière de s'habiller, mais elle aimait s'habiller confortablement, et puis au Diable les avis des autres !

Voyant qu'elles ricanaient encore, Line posa simplement sa main sur le bras Ezio. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas et gardait ses yeux sur le paysage. Les deux pimbêches se mirent à ricaner encore une fois.

Soudainement, Ezio retira son bras et le passa sur les épaules de Line, la rapprochant de lui. La tête de la jeune fille étant maintenant sur son épaule, l'Italien en profita pour lui donner un baiser sur le front et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

Line lança un regard aux deux femmes devant elle. Ces dernières fulminaient. Elles se levèrent et changèrent de place, loin du couple. Line se retint de leur lancer un "allez manger vos morts" et se relaxa contre Ezio.

"Peu importe ce que les gens pensent ou disent, pour moi tu es la plus belle et mignonne Line.

\- Tu avais remarqué ?

\- Évidemment. Comment je pouvais me concentrer tranquillement avec leur ricanement de hyènes ?"

Line rit simplement tandis qu'Ezio l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.


End file.
